Quartermaster
The Quartermaster= When Recruits join the federal army, Its obvious that not all of them will become the star of the Republic G.I.s. A Large quantity will fail to meet expectations of the Republic and often get dumped with the shameful grunts. However there are those that, with some respect, are worse than grunts. These men are soldiers recruited into the Federal army, with an absolute hatred of the Republic's enemies, but lack the wits and nerve to even hold and use the simple M1 Garand of the Federalist Grunts despite agonizing training. These men are also unable to become medics, due to their paralyzing fear of blood or inability to concoct a needed medicine for the soldier in need. Rather than kick these willful men out due to their civilian "incompetance" these Recruits are instead drafted into the Federal Logistic services. Where these men are drilled to run and carry large weights on their backs and arms for the tasks of distributing ammunition or reloading the guns on the front lines. Despite being unable to shoot, many soldiers of the Army absolutely love these men, nicknamed Quartermasters, because of their ability to laugh and joke even in the most abysmal of combat enviroments. Many depressed divisions of the federal armies often had their spirits raised greatly by the smile of a Quartermaster's arrival during the Junta revolutions. But what soldiers truly liked about these masters was their ability to run between the chaotic firing lines and provide ammo where it is needed most. Many defensive commanders often said that without a skilled quartermaster... " Lines would have fell apart, our Artillery cannons would have stopped firing, and those crazy hulks would have started running at us with their chainsaws revved...Hungry for some poor soul's head.I swear! we were being shot at from every treeline around us! But like a godsend, this lone quartermaster was running without breaking a sweat, carrying what I think was 6 boxes of Rifle rounds on his back and two Artillery shells under his arms. yelling 'AMMO AMMO HERE!, GET YOUR AMMO HERE!' My god...he had a smile on his face." - Unknown Federal commander- Excerp from a Junta Assault on a Republic Artillery base. |-| Skins and Variations= No skins. |-| Strategy and Tactics= Quartermasters are the direct opposite of a Combat medic. Rather than heal infantry, he supplies his combat brethren with Hi-cal. Ammunition for a single turn, boosting the Damage output of an infantry unit by 50% He can also re-clock the cool down of abilities in his range with his second ability granting either a second grenade throw instantly or fire another Air-burst shell the next round. That being said, He is really weak in terms of health, so its probably best to keep him by slower longer ranged units like Field Artillery, Angels, and Marshals, where the latter's Higher range with powerful attacks make the quartermasters brilliant for the ammo boosts. Field artillery and Marshals Truly need the Logistic skill that the quarter master provides, as their special skills take 2-3 turn cool downs. Category:Units Category:United Republic